A Cats Tale of a Sinking Ladybug
by Hiyotsui88
Summary: Secrets can be deadly in the wrong hands. And in a world where everything loved and cherished turns to ash its a hard lesson to learn. Who can you trust? What can you change? What are you hiding? Mari is new to the darker side of the world she has come to know, but shes a natural. Adrien however has lived in this world for a long time. Can he help her, or will she drown.


Everytime I look into her eyes it's like the first time. The beautiful blue sparkling with so many emotions you feel yourself sinking into them. If I could I'd drown in those eyes; will them to show love and excitement. I want to be the one to make them sparkle even in the darkest light. But now, all I see is the anger, the sadness and the cold cut look of self hate.

So what was someone like her doing in a bar like this. Why was an innocent beauty like herself up at the spooking hours with smeared mascara running down her face. She just sits there drinking her whiskey staring into the emptiness behind the bar.

"What's a pretty girl like yourself doing here darlin'?" one of the greasy drunks ask her from a few seats down. She shoots him a longanimous look, sets her glass down and begins to get out of her seat.

I don't know why, but at that exact moment I feared for that man's life. He may be lower than scum and deserved to be knocked down a few pegs, but something made me intervene. I swiftly strolled over and in between the two of them, the man looking cocky and the woman still had her head down towards the floor. "Why don't you mind your own drunk business and leave others alone; no one asked for a side of STDs"

"Why don't you mind your own business you little twat, this is between me and the little lady" he spat. Without a second's hesitation the girl moved from behind me. It all happened rather quickly, she was moving closer to him and he smirked like he had won when all of a sudden his face was buried in the floor and his leg bent at an awkward angle.

"I'm here to drown the sorrows of the many deaths in my life lately, and unless you want to be one of them you will leave me alone and return to your pisswater you call beer" She tossed the rest of the whiskey down her throat and began to walk away. And to my surprise she turned back and looked at me. "Are you coming or are you just gonna sit there?" and then she walked out of the door.

I walk out to her leaning on my bike holding a helmet in her left arm. "Thanks for that, but I can handle those idiots myself. I probably would have enjoyed folding him like a piece of paper."

"I apologize my Lady, next time I shall not interfere if that is your wish"

"It is. And don't call me that, that's not my name"

"Then tell me your name. It's not like it's the first time we've met. You're here every night in that same seat drinking your whiskey."

"So you've been watching me? Why isn't that a little creepy" she snarked.

"I'm not watching you, i just noticed you. It's kinda hard not to in a place like this. Why are you even here, a bar full of thugs and killers? That's not a place a girl like you should be."

"What do you mean a girl like me? You don't know the first thing about me, so please don't assume"

"Then why don't you let me get to know you, and I wouldn't have to assume anything"

"Nice try, maybe next time. Tonight i think I'll take my leave" she took the red helmet in her hands and began to place it over her head, moving to the bike right next to mine.

"Before you go," she turns back and looks at me briefly. "What did you mean earlier, what you said about the deaths"

"That's nothing that concerns you, so why don't you leave that alone" her brilliant blue eyes no longer sparkled with a swirl of emotions but rather were a stone cold slate piercing an infinity into my soul.

"Okay, well you know where to find me if you need something, or someone"

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow for another whiskey, and if you can convince me then, then you have more skills than I thought for a bar owner"

"How did you know I owned the bar?"

"I'm not the good girl you think I am, I know a lot more than I should about a lot of people. Besides I've been coming to this bar to not know some things about you- Adrien. Or do you prefer _Chat Noir_ ; I heard you were good back in your day"

"So you're one of them? Or I guess it's one of us, since you already seem to know who I am"

"I'm not with them, if that's what you're asking. I did work with them once, but I work on my own. And I already told you, I'm not the good girl you think I am." she got on the cherry red bike and sparked it to life.

"Since you know my name does that mean I get to know yours?"

"You'll have to work harder than that. For now you can just call me Ladybug. See you tomorrow kitty" and with a wink she was gone, speeding her way away from the small hole in the wall bar I've come to know as home.

" _Hmm, Ladybug. Guess it is my lucky night after all"._


End file.
